


Chiaroscuro

by juliacalasans



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Darkness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Metaphorical, light - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: "— Eu prometo que se você sorrir pelo menos uma vez, eu nunca mais vou tentar interferir em seus estúpidos planos suicidas, Zeref. Mas... Sorria para mim. Por favor.E ele sorriu.E com isso, dois opostos, improváveis opostos, se uniram num só, o equilibrio perfeito entre forças conflitantes.O amor era realmente a única coisa que podia uní-los."





	Chiaroscuro

_Como pode olhar dentro dos meus olhos como portas abertas?_

_Guiando você até o meu interior_

_Onde me tornei tão insensível?_

_Sem uma alma, meu espírito está dormindo em algum lugar frio_

_Até você encontrá-lo ali e guiá-lo de volta pra casa_

( _Bring Me To Life-Evanescence)_

 

Ilha Tenrou, 790.

A ilha, coberta pela Fairy Sphere, estava silenciosa e calma. Os magos ali presentes se mantinham num intenso estado de torpor, uma espécie de hibernação, e por isso não faziam idéia da passagem de tempo que ocorria do outro lado daquele oceano límpido e azul. Eles também não faziam idéia do quão perto tinham estado da morte, e muito menos de que, todos os dias, havia uma presença silenciosa que os visitava, preocupada com seu bem-estar.

Mavis Vermillion era a única figura acordada daquela ilha, e mesmo estando de olhos abertos e lúcida, ela realmente não contava, porque estava morta e aquela figura era apenas a personificação de seu fantasma.Todos os dias, ela ia a cada mago e checava o corpo de um a um, fazendo essa tarefa com lentidão proposital. Tirando todos aqueles dormentes adolescentes, não havia nenhuma outra presença num raio enorme de quilômetros, o que tornava a existência de Mavis muito solitária.

Às vezes, depois de dedicar a manhã inteira na patrulha habitual dos magos, ela ia para oceano, e suspensa acima das ondas, observar o céu com melancolia comedida, exatamente o que ela estava fazendo naquele momento. Muitas vezes, ela gostaria que passasse por ali um navio, um avião, ou qualquer coisa, qualquer sinal de que existia vida fora dos limites daquela ilha. Mas navios eram raros e aviões menos ainda, e ela amargava profundamente a falta de seu amigo de tempos, aquele que fizera companhia para ela durante muitos anos no silêncio vazio que aquela ilha proporcionava. Era uma presença morta, como ela, recheada de melancolia, tristeza e arrependimento, o total oposto dela.

Mavis sentia falta de Zeref.

Quando o tédio se tornava algo pesado demais para ela suportar, a primeira mestra da Fairy Tail invocava memórias dos dias inteiros que ela passava junto dele. Felizmente, o poder dele não era capaz de afetá-la, e ele não tinha mais nenhum motivo para querer afastá-la, de modo que nem mais reclamava quando ela aparecia do nada. No fundo, a garota desconfiava de que realmente apreciava sua companhia, embora nunca o dissesse em voz alta. Na maior parte do tempo, eles falavam sobre memórias felizes, como a Fairy Tail dos tempos dela, de como ela se orgulhara um dia de Purehito, de como ela tinha vinculado o fantasma dela aquela ilha e de como ela estava sempre velando por seus filhos de longe, protegendo-os de todo o mal. Do lado de Zeref, não havia muitas lembranças felizes a serem comentadas, mas ele ainda contava para ela relatos emocionantes de batalhas travadas há muito, muito tempo atrás. Eram lembranças que ela gostava de semear, sozinha em seu silêncio solitário na morta-viva ilha Tenrou.

 

_“— Sabe, Mavis, eu acho que você deveria parar de ficar me perguntando sobre as minhas batalhas antigas. Tenho a impressão de que seu coração é muito puro para agüentar._

_— Não seja bobo, Zeref querido. Eu gosto de ouvir as coisas que você me conta. Elas me fazem sentir viva._

_— Você está viva, Mavis. Para mim, você nunca morreu. O único morto de nós dois aqui sou eu. Sempre caminhando para frente, deixando trilhas de cadáveres atrás de mim, pessoas que nunca tiveram culpa de nada. ”_

Zeref era um homem melancólico, que ela odiara a princípio. Afinal, quem iria gostar de um chorão como ele?

“— _Você é idiota demais, Zeref. Eu estou sempre te garantindo de que não é sua culpa._

_— Sua vida é tão grande que eu tenho medo de te matar, Mavis, em meu descontrole._

_— Seu descontrole não me matará, Zeref. Eu te cedi a minha ilha e reconheci você como um verdadeiro membro de minha guilda; senão, você não seria capaz de me enxergar. Por mais que você esteja mergulhado em um abismo de escuridão, preso pelas correntes de uma maldição de morte, engolido pela tristeza que causa e arrependido por todas as vidas que ceifou, seu coração é absolutamente puro. É por isso que você é meu amigo. Eu jamais reconheceria você como um companheiro se não confiasse em sua bondade. Não parece suficiente para você?"_

 

A questão é que ela gostara. Ao contrário do que ela poderia imaginar, Mavis criara por aquele jovem uma simpatia anormal. Eles eram tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais! Ela era uma pessoa alegre e viva, sempre rodeada de luz branca e sentimentos puros. Ele se sentia triste e morto, envolto em uma nuvem de escuridão e remorso. Mas eles tinham construído um elo, fortificado pela solidão e pela alternativa única de fazerem companhia um ao outro e imortalizado pela facilidade com que as qualidades dela anulavam os defeitos dele.

Ele quisera fazer de sua solidão um castigo, ela o convencera a desistir. Ele queria se punir com seu silêncio, ela o fizera falar. Ele tentara se matar indevidas vezes, e ela sempre o trazia de volta.

Era uma balança. Equilíbrio perfeito.

 

_“— Não é assim que funcionam todas as coisas, Mavis. Daqui a um mês, o terceiro mestre trará para cá seus magos candidatos a um exame classe S. Como garantir que eu não os matarei, com fiz com metade desta ilha? Eu tenho de partir. Não posso colocar a vida das pessoas em risco mais do que já o fiz.._

_— Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Zeref. Você vai ficar aqui comigo. Durante alguns dias, eles vão pisar nesse solo sagrado, e depois vão embora. Dentro dos limites da minha ilha, nenhum mago da Fairy Tail morrerá. —  um sorriso. — Você não pode ir embora, querido. Quem ia me distrair nesses dias mortalmente tediosos?_

_— Talvez a solidão seja uma companhia mais saudável do que eu, Mavis. ”_

 

Ele a irritava no seu constante ciclo de agonia, mas ela estava sempre o jogando para cima, sempre levantando o seu humor. Era espantosa a determinação dela em alegrá-lo mesmo nos piores momentos, e Mavis descobrira em si um espírito que, mesmo viva, ela não sabia que tinha: paciência. Como qualquer legítimo mago da Fairy Tail, a pequena maga sempre fora impaciente com tudo, e o ânimo que ela tirara do fundo de sua alma para estar sempre amparando Zeref era uma coisa nova.

Mas essa era a parte interessante. Ele tinha despertado nela sentimentos novos, sentimentos que ela desconhecia, mas que ela adorara sentir, mesmo depois de morta. Mesmo que ela tivesse sido uma maga viva boa, Zeref tinha feito Mavis descobrir em si coisas que ela nunca tinha pensado.

Ele também se odiava por isso.

Zeref odiava Mavis, porque ela era a única que não o odiava tanto quanto ele odiava a si mesmo. Ele a odiava por que ela o fazia querer viver. Ele a odiava porque ela despertava nele vida, porque ela o alegrava, e ele deveria ficar o resto de sua vida num dolorido ciclo de agonia e arrependimento. Aquele era o seu castigo, e ele a odiava por fazê-lo querer a redenção.

 

 “ _— Por que você ainda vem, Mavis? Por que você não fica distante, longe de mim, da morte, da tristeza? Você é muito melhor que tudo isso! Muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu possa lhe oferecer! Todos os dias eu digo que quero ficar sozinho, mas todos os dias você aparece, e fica a tarde inteira tentando me convencer de que eu sou uma coisa que eu sei que não sou! Você não se cansa? Eu sim!_

_— Enfim, uma emoção além de tristeza e arrependimento! Achei que nunca veria você sentir alguma coisa saudável, para variar._

_— Não há nada nesse mundo que te afete?_

_— Sim, Zeref. Você. Eu nunca achei que, mesmo depois de morta, ia me deixar afetar tanto por uma pessoa como você me afeta. Eu gosto disso, Zeref. Eu gosto de você. Não vou embora. Você vai ter que me aguentar.”_

 

Mas Mavis sabia que ele a amava, pelos mesmos motivos que despertavam nele o ódio. Ela sabia que a única coisa no mundo capaz de irritar Zeref era haver alguém que não se importava com quem ele fosse, com o que ele tinha feito ou com o que ele poderia fazer.

Ele a amava, por que ela era a única a ficar sempre por perto.

E ela o amava também, justamente porque ele era o único a querer afastá-la.

 

 “ _— Sabe, eu vou confrontar Natsu. Ele é o espectro perfeito da luz e da esperança. Se há no mundo alguém capaz de me matar, esse alguém é ele._

_— Você ainda está disposto a tentar?—_

_— Meu objetivo sempre foi me matar. E eu quero que seja Natsu Dragneel a fazê-lo. A personificação da amizade, do amor, da alegria. Ele tem de ser capaz de me matar._

_— Mas você não aprende? —  um tapa. Um suspiro. — Você não vai se matar! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que eu não quero que você vá? Você não me afeta. Eu quero que você fique comigo, Zeref. Eu amo você! Você não é capaz de por uma vez nessa miserável existência parar de se preocupar com os seus pecados passados e se preocupar_ apenas _com o presente? Comigo?_

_— Mas... Mavis... Você... Não pode me amar. Não é justo para você amar uma existência amaldiçoada._

_— Zeref, olhe para mim. Eu quero que você olhe para mim, e quero que você, por uma vez, só por uma vez, me dê um sorriso sincero. — uma pausa. — Se eu for capaz de ver você sorrir pelo menos uma vez, não vou mais interferir no que quer que seja seu plano suicida."_

 

E nem mesmo o amor tinha sido o suficiente para mantê-los juntos.

Sob a água, Mavis se levantou, espantando a onda de pensamentos nostálgicos que ela sentia vir e declarando-se bem mais feliz e revigorada. Reviver as lembranças de Zeref era o único passatempo divertido que ela tinha por ali, e era algo que ela gostava de praticar. Mavis tinha dele todas as boas lembranças possíveis, gostaria que ele não tivesse ido embora. Eles nem tiveram uma despedida decente! Mas no fundo, soube que ele tinha feito o que queria fazer, e que aquele era o primeiro passo para a tão sonhada redenção.

Um dia, ela ainda esperava reencontrar Zeref e dar-lhe um belo tapa na cara por tê-la deixado esperando.

Mas enquanto isso não acontecia, Mavis continuaria dedicando seus dias aos adolescentes em hibernação em sua ilha, contando os dias para a Fairy Sphere finalmente se desfazer e poder devolver a vida para aquelas crianças que somente iniciavam sua jornada. Um dia, eles amariam, assim como ela tinha amado, e Mavis torceria de todo o coração que para eles fosse mais fácil do que tinha sido para ela.

Um dia, apenas.

Um último olhar para o oceano, e Mavis Vermillion voltou para a harmonia silenciosamente melancólica de Tenroujima, deixando para trás apenas um vazio de calor e maresia. Nenhum barco, nenhum avião, nenhuma ilha. Só o oceano e sua vasta extensão azul, que a separava de um mundo em desenvolvimento. Apenas o oceano e uma lembrança, a mais feliz que ela tinha dele, e a única que ela nunca gostaria de esquecer.

 

_“— Por favor, Zeref... Sorria para mim pelo menos uma vez. Eu prometo que se você quiser se matar, eu não vou tentar te impedir mais. Só... Sorria._

_Um torcer enferrujado de lábios, que logo se torna um sorriso verdadeiramente sincero, e Mavis se sente realizada. Zeref está sorrindo, e não é um sorriso fingido e triste; é um sorriso genuíno, fresco como uma brisa gelada e resplandecente como o pôr-do-sol, que enche o rosto dele de vincos, levando embora por um segundo toda a tristeza._

_Sob a luz brilhante do poente, em meio a uma névoa estonteante de felicidade, Mavis Vermillion se curva e beija o mago, tão de surpresa que ele demora a reagir. Esse é um beijo feliz e triste, recheado de alegria e melancolia, perdão e remorso, que une bem e mal, luz e escuridão, vida e morte. Na calma da ilha de Tenroujima, dois lados opostos se unem como um yin-yang._

_— Que a morte seja assim tão boa como você espera, Zeref._

_— Que a vida que reside em si jamais se apague, Mavis._

_Num ultimo selar de lábios, durante breves segundos de inocente deleite e prazer carnal, o abismo de diferenças que os separa simplesmente some, eles são finalmente um só._

_É aí que tudo começa. E logo depois, que tudo termina._

_Afinal, morte e vida não podem coexistir juntas._

_Nunca.”_


End file.
